El despertar de Prussia
by yumeyluna
Summary: ¿que pasaría si la reencarnación también existiera entre países? ¿ habría un milagro para Prussia vee? - mal Summary no tengo ideas, mas tarde lo cambio por que es Awesome XD


Hola a todas, la verdad es que este es mi primer fic de hetalia,

Soy fan a morir de la serie y soy feliz, me encanta la temática y el yaoi

Ahora después de encariñarme con Prusia, decidí hacer un fic sobre él.

Lo amo tanto por lo maravilloso que es XD y como algunos sabes ahí rumores que Prusia regresaría así que decidí hacerlo así, aun no sé como irán las cosas pero se, que habrá un amorío con Austria y Hungría.

**Disclaimer:**los personajes de hetalia no son míos, son de mi futuro marido Himaruya Hidekaz XD

**Advertencias:**comedia, tragedia, algo de odio entre ellos y yaoi, tal vez lemon, pero eso no seria advertencia ¿o sí?

**Pregunta**: ¿alguien sabe como hacer los espacios entre párrafos? tengo problemas con eso -.-

Bueno disfruten y si les gusta déjenme un comentario awesome XD también acepto críticas constructivas. No insulto que dejo de escribir XD.

Dozo-

* * *

><p>KESESESESESESESES<p>

* * *

><p>PROLOGO: VISITA INESPERADA<p>

* * *

><p>Jodie acababa de salir de sus clases, estaba exhausta, un poco más y se le hubiera salido el alma por la boca.<p>

- maldita sean las matemáticas - exclamo una de sus amigas a su lado.

- mmm… - se limito a decir porque ni ganas tenia, agarro aire y sonriendo dijo - sino fuera por que soy tan genial, ya habría muerto.

- egocéntrica - se limito a decir su amiga - tú solo eres buena en historia y para colmo solo en historia de Europa.

- bah, boberías a mi me encanta la historia en todos los sentidos, simplemente me encanta - replico mientras se estiraba en el pasto.

- ¿en que momento te tiraste al piso? - pregunto.

- hay Lilia deja de molestar y ayúdame a levantarme, ya me desestérese - dijo sonriendo mientras era jalada por su amiga.

Jodie era una estudiante de arte de la universidad, era de nacionalidad Peruana y residía ahí, aunque casi nadie creía eso por su contextura.

Para tener 18 años era alta, tenia el cabello largo color chocolate y ojos color miel, contextura delgada y de tez blanca. Buena en historia y pésima en matemáticas, buena en arte, música y danza.

Egocéntrica, engreída y a veces cínica, de buen corazón pero de ninguna manera lo muestra, es algo miedosa y odia que las cosas no salgan como las ha planeado.

Todo un caso, pero…

- como te decía, yo soy genial, logre que el profesor de teatro aceptara que Julieta fuera hombre jajaja - dijo mientras sonreía de manera exagera.

- no me quiero ni imaginar como lo lograste pero en fin, deberíamos… - siguió hablando pero Jodie ya no le hacia caso.

Ahora ella estaba mirando hacia atrás a un árbol que habían pasado. De el salía un extraño rulito, lo observo por unos minutos, estaba segura que ya lo había visto antes y en otros lugares, pero no le dio importancia y siguió.

- oye Lilia ¿tu ves el rulito que sale del árbol? - pregunto casi en un susurro mirando al rulito

- ¿de que hablas? - pregunto sin entender, después con señas miro hacia al árbol pero seguía sin entender - no veo nada, ¿estas segura que había algo ahí?

- … - seguía viéndolo pero decidió omitirlo - vamos, que tengo que practicar con mi guitarra mientras que canto con mi hermosa voz.

- no diré nada - suspiro mientras levantaba la mirada buscando a una señal divina que le dijera porque paraba con aquella persona.

Y siguieron hablando por una media hora hasta que sus caminos se separaron, se despidieron y cada una camino para un lado.

Jodie aparte de caminar un poco más tenia que tomar el bus hasta su casa.

Cuando se subió al bus, solo había una siento libre y sin esperar nada se sentó. Se coloco los audífonos y empezó a escuchar rock.

Todo iba de maravilla cuando vio algo que no encajaba, de la persona que estaba sentada a su costado sobresalía un rulito… ¿un rulito? ¡UN RULITO!

Jodie volteo lentamente algo asustada para mirar al sujeto (por su forma de vestir así parecía) y se encontró con el rostro mas extraño del mundo.

El sujeto en si parecía estar en drogas, tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía tontamente mientras pronunciaba algo parecido a: ve~

Jodie sin dejar de mirarlo tomo con fuerza el rulo y lo jalo molesta. Este acto causa una secuela.

- NO ME GOLPEES, NO ME GOLPEES, HARE LO QUE SEA PERO NO ME GOLPEES - lloriqueo el ¿hombre? ¿Muchacho? Eso seria, muchacho.

- no llores, no te hare nada pero cállate - le dijo jalando el rulo

- WAAAAAAA

- ok, ok no te toco pero tranquilízate - la gente estaba mirándola como si estuviera matando al chico, pero el chico seguía llorando así que lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo con fuerza, bajando ambos del bus.

- NO ME HAGAS DAÑO - chillo el chico.

- si no te callas te hare el daño mas profundo que puedas sentir - jalando su rulo - te arrancare el rulo.

- tch… - se quedo callando sollozando

- ahora mi acosador, explícame ¿por que me sigues? - sitio sonriendo

- es que… ve~ me recuerdas a alguien

- bueno pues déjame decirte que la maravillosa yo es única y especial así que dudo que halla otra igual.

- ve~ - por alguna extraña razón sonrió mientras pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos - si, creo que no eres "esa" persona, pero de todos modos podrías acompañarme, por favor, quiero que mi hermano te vea.

Lo miro un rato desconfiada pero después de ver la cara de tonto que tenía el otro, y la extraña familiaridad que sentía, decidió que si pasaba algo ella tenía fuerza y poder para mandarlo a volar, prueba de eso estaban el capitán del equipo de básquet que quiso sobrepasarse con ella y lo mando a volar.

- Ok, pero si pasa algo te dejare morado – le advirtió mientras empezaba a caminar, el chico solo dijo ve~ y la siguió.

No paso mucho para que empezaran a ver la calles d ella cuidad y empezaran a caminar hacia a dentro

Llegaron cerca de la plaza principal y el muchacho guio a Jodie a un callejón, ella tomo con fuerza su maleta preparada para lanzarla con fuerza.

Al fondo del callejón se encontraba una sombra de otro chico, era un poco más alto que el chico con el que había llegado. Pero no tenía cara de tonto, era una cara algo más seria y hasta molesta. Miro primero al chico y después miro a Jodie.

- ¿es ella? – Pregunto el chico mirándola de pies a cabeza – no se parece al macho patatas…

- si es ella, hermano – le respondió con alegría – me vio cuando nadie podía verme

- eh… - quiso intervenir pero no la dejaron

- como no sea, ya sería el 12 país que visitamos por aquella razón y créeme, yo no quiero ir por ahí diciéndole al bastardo que estamos de vacaciones cada 3 meses.

- no te preocupes ve~ España sabes cuando no tiene que preguntar así que tranquilo

- TÚ CREES QUE ME INTERESA LO QUE PIENSE EL BASTARDO – empezó a zarandear a su hermano mientras se ponía rojo.

- ¡hay ¡- llamo la atención de los dos hermanos – no se quienes pero quiero que me lo digan y que no me ignoren porque soy maravillosa y me tome la molestia de venir

Después de eso, ambos se miraron y el chico del callejón abrió los ojos mientras asentía.

- tienes razón, es él – dijo y después se dirigió a Jodie – escucha mujer, tu eres especial y nosotros también, yo soy Romano y él es Italia

- nadie elige sus nombres – dijo pensando en que eran ridículos ya que así se llamaban un país y su capital - ¿y yo que vela tengo?

- tú eres igual que nosotros - la mirada de superioridad que Jodie les dio hizo que el romano, estallara – ESCUCHAME BIEN, TÚ ERES IGUAL A NOSOTROS Y VIENES CON NOSOTROS PORQUE TE LLEVAREMOS CON EL BASTADO MACHO PATADAS ENTENDIDO…

Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo mas, Romano camino hasta la chica pero resbalo con una cascara de plátano y se estrello de cabeza contra la cabeza de Jodie, dejando a ambos inconscientes.

Jodie vio las estrellitas y después todo oscuro ¿Por qué había aceptado ir con Italia? ¿Italia? … Ita-chan, si así era como lo llamaba ¿no?…


End file.
